With the ceaseless development of science and technology, electronic technology has also seen rapid development. Electronic products are constantly increasing in type and function, and people are benefiting from the various conveniences brought by these developments. People can now enjoy a comfortable life brought by the technological developments embodied in these various types of electronic devices. For example, electronic devices such as cell phones, tablet computers, and the like have become an essential part of people's lives.
At present, when using an electronic device, users can return to the home screen interface from the interface of a currently displayed application through a return key; however, when doing so, the application is not closed, but continues running in the background. Thus, if the user wants to end the application completely, a multi-tasking list needs to be invoked through other operations, and then the application to be closed must be selected in the multi-tasking list and then closed. As can be seen, the existing approach to closing applications is rather complex, with relatively cumbersome steps needed to be performed by the user, and is relatively complex in operation. At the same time, electronic devices must make multiple responses to the user's operations, thereby increasing the burdens on the electronic devices.